


I Can Feel The Static Rising Up & Out Your Mouth

by Ninyaaaaaaah



Series: All The World At Our Fingers [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Eventual Laflams, Laflams, Laurette - Freeform, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Modern AU, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Sub Drop, Subspace, this is mostly just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninyaaaaaaah/pseuds/Ninyaaaaaaah
Summary: John's all inclusive vacation in Mexico includes more than he bargained for.title is from "high on humans" by oh wonder and I've been dying to use it as a title since I heard it.this is a gift for my wife, one_golden_sun, because I love her.It was supposed to be a one shot, and it got a little out of control. I blame Laf.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [one_golden_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/one_golden_sun/gifts).



> **MEXICO - MAYAN RIVIERA**

"Good evening."

Polite words, French accent, and John's reverie was shattered.

A man dropped into the seat opposite him without asking, body long and lean and draping over the leather clad armchair like he owned the place.

"Um. Hi," John replied. He sipped his strawberry daiquiri, eyeing the intrusion to his thoughts over the pink paper umbrella in his drink.

"Lafayette." A brown, long fingered hand stretched across the space between them, inviting itself further into John's space. 

"John Laurens." John shook the offered hand, his own tanned and freckled one dwarfed in Lafayette's strong, warm grip.

"A pleasure, John Laurens." Lafayette voice was silk and whiskey, and his dark brown eyes liquid and wonderful and promising. 

John fiddled with the straw of his daiquiri, leaned back in his chair, tried to absorb this intrusion into his life with calm confidence.

Difficult, when said intrusion was so heartrendingly beautiful. 

"I find myself all alone in this beautiful country, with the beach and the sun and the ocean and all of this opulence, and yet I feel an absence, John Laurens. Do you know what would make me feel complete?" Lafayette spoke deliberately, eyes fixed on John's face like John was a treasure equal to all the things he had just listed. Lafayette's hair was pulled back and he was dressed simply in a tight purple tank top and board shorts, and he still looked all put together, all perfect poise, all composure.

John swallowed, something in Lafayette's gaze heating his skin.

"What?" Wasn't sure he wanted to ask the question, knew there were some things in life that you just couldn't come back from knowing and some how just knew that this was one of those things. Heard his traitor mouth play right into Lafayette's game anyways.

"A beautiful stranger in my bed underneath me, my tongue counting every freckle on his perfect golden skin while my cock is deep in his tight little ass and he's screaming my name." 

John choked on his daiquiri, his face flushing bright scarlet and his eyes bugging out of his head. He glance around, sure the whole bar had heard what Lafayette had just said.

Lafayette had the audacity to chuckle softly. 

"You can't just- just- _say_ that!" John hissed, mortified.

"I just did, non?" Lafayette cocked his head to the side, wolfish grin on his face.

"I mean, yeah, but..." John spluttered, still burning bright red, heat prickling all over under his skin, Lafayette watching him like a hawk.

"But nothing. How many of those have you had tonight?" Lafayette gestured at John's drink.

"Uh, just one, why?" John frowned, thrown off guard by the sudden change of subject. 

"I don't want to fuck if you're drunk," Lafayette said simply. 

John just stared. 

Lafayette was so bold, so brazen, so… much.

Lafayette smiled, that disarmingly bright smile. He looked younger when he smiled, sweeter, and it soothed the nervous beating of John’s heart. Then Lafayette stood up, all long muscle, all teeth and smile and there was that hand again, palm open, reaching out to him. 

“So. What do you think?”

John stared at the hand and he stared at Lafayette and he took another sip of his daiquiri and made Lafayette wait while he considered, just because he could. 

He felt, again, like he was just on the off side of knowing something that he would never be able to un-know. 

Maybe it was the late night heat, or maybe it was the sticky-heavy sweet of strawberry and rum on his tongue, or maybe the sun and the salt water had altered his brain, but he stood up anyways, daiquiri in his hand, and accepted Lafayette’s offer by threading their fingers together. 

“Yes,” He grinned. Felt a little light headed, felt his heart in his throat, was reckless in a lot of ways but didn’t often jump into bed with strangers in a foreign country. 

Didn’t much care, at the moment. 

He let Lafayette lead him down a winding path, lit by little pot lights, concrete warm on his bare feet. Plants with large, heavy leaves cocooned them, and crickets sang the night softly to sleep. Lafayette’s thumb rubbed gently over the back over John’s hand as they walked, and John’s tongue felt heavy in his mouth with the weight of anticipation. 

They passed the crescent shaped pool, glowing turquoise in the darkness, and wound their way back around the shallow, round, jet filled pool. 

Paused at a door for Lafayette to slide his key card home. Clean ‘snick’ sound and a little green light and they were in. There was something stark and clean about the perfection of the room, the only sign of occupancy the unzipped Gucci suitcase on the floor, and the unopened bottle of champagne chilling in an ice bucket on the coffee table. 

John swallowed hard, felt all aflutter inside. 

There was a pause, the inevitable moment of awkwardness when they were still just two bodies, two strangers, still existed on two completely separate planes, edges just touching. 

Lafayette sat on the love seat, patted the spot beside him. 

John sat down, and gestured at the two champagne flutes, resting upside down on a silver platter, waiting. 

“Were you planning on this?” He asked, something about the thought sitting bitter on the back of his tongue. 

Lafayette shook his head. 

“No, but I live in hope.” Lafayette shrugged. 

John just shook his head. The Frenchman really was too much. 

But there was something about him, something so warm, so open, so unapologetically honest and charming that John couldn’t help but trust him, couldn’t help but want to be drawn in. 

“Ah, look at you, mon petit. You are so pretty. I wonder…” Lafayette leaned in, brushed a stray curl back from John’s cheek with almost delicate finger tips. Paused with his mouth just a breath away from John’s, looked up, caught his gaze. John’s breath hitched, he leaned in, lips parting. Giving in so easily to heat and temptation and the touch of a stranger.

“How many times I can make you come, tonight?” Lafayette murmured. 

John jolted like he’d been electrocuted, Lafayette’s words going straight to his dick. He moaned softly, leaned into Lafayette’s hand on his cheek and his soft puff of breath. 

Lafayette closed the distance, didn’t give John a chance to ease into it, just kissed him deep and hard, tongue driving into his mouth, taking ownership over John’s mouth with the first sweep of his tongue. The hand on John’s cheek stroked back into his hair and held the back of his head. 

John’s body lit up, head to toe with sparks the threatened to bloom into wildfire, and he kissed Lafayette back with his heart beating fast in his chest. His breath hitched as his tongue tangled with Lafayette’s, licked away the thick sweetness of the daiquiri, explored his mouth, possessed it. He brought a hand up, let it rest on Lafayette’s hip, tentative at first, then tugged up the edge of the tight tank top and stroked the exposed skin. Hot and smooth, hard muscle under silky skin. 

Suddenly daring, John shifted, swung a leg over Lafayette’s hip, settled in his lap. He felt Lafayette smile into the kiss, his free hand settling on John’s lower back, fingers splayed. 

John relaxed into him, straddling Lafayette’s lap, hands on his shoulders, dizzy with want just from the way Lafayette kissed him like he wanted to own him.

Then Lafayette was shifting, striping John’s shirt off over his head and tossing it aside, mouth fastening to John’s collar bone and sucking, licking, teasing a raspberry coloured bruise to the surface. 

“Mon dieu, John, your freckles are so beautiful,” Laf murmured, all heat and want against John’s too hot skin. 

John just moaned softly in response, let his head fall back a little, curls brushing his bare shoulders, revelling in Lafayette’s lips on his skin. 

The air conditioner raised goosebumps on John’s skin, clinically cold after the sticky, heavy heat outside. He shifted a little, ground down against Lafayette gently and was rewarded with a quiet moan as Lafayette arched his hips up a little. 

He shifted again, ground down hard and let his half hard cock rub against Lafayette’s stomach, felt Lafayette’s cock rub up against him in turn and swallowed another moan. 

Lafayette’s hands played over John’s back, stroked low and dipped his fingers beneath the waistband of his swim trunks, teased at the cleft of his ass. 

“Please,” John whimpered, cock twitching against Lafayette’s stomach. 

“You are so easy my pet, little one, look at you, so eager,” Lafayette’s words sent heat through John’s body, made him shiver and whine and tip his hips so Lafayette’s fingers slipped lower. 

“Ohh… do you like that?” Lafayette was barely doing anything now, just his finger stroking the top of John’s crack, mouth just brushing against the juncture of his neck and collarbone. “Do you? Little pet, sweet thing, you want to be so good for me, don’t you?” 

John felt like he’d been set on fire. 

He moaned and nodded, whole body trembling, whole body on fire with need to please. 

“Yes, god, yes,” he breathed, grinding down harder, rubbing himself against Lafayette’s stomach.

“That’s a good boy. Get up now, get naked for me,” Lafayette murmured, took his hand back and tapped John’s hip. 

John got up so fast he nearly fell, blushed a little as he hooked his thumbs into the waist of his shorts, didn’t quite meet Lafayette’s eye. From the corner of his eye he could see him, relaxed into the love seat, arms up on the back, watching John, totally at ease, whole body languid and relaxed save for the erection in his shorts. John bit his lower lip, tugged his shorts down a few inches, hands framing his cock, fabric tight over it. 

“Now you’re being naughty, don’t tease, pet,” Lafayette spoke, low and heated, sent another shiver right through his body. “Take them off, don’t make me wait.”

John choked back a moan, too turned on to be embarrassed that it had taken him so little to get here. He tugged his shorts the rest of the way off, warmth blooming in his chest at the soft sound of appreciation Lafayette made. 

“Come on back, let me touch you, John, you are incredible…” Lafayette reached out his hands, grabbing at air, asking for John. 

John complied, liquid, easy, half floated away on the pleasant buzz of heat through his veins. Settled back into Lafayette’s lap, knees on either side of his hips. Took Lafayette’s face in his hands and kissed him, deep, needy, aching for him, aching to please. 

Lafayette made a soft sound of pleasure, stroked his hands up John’s back and back down, palms flat, tugged him closer and trapped John’s cock between them. 

John whined into the kiss, pulled back and tugged at Lafayette’s lower lip with his teeth, rocked his hips to rub himself against Lafayette’s belly. 

Lafayette’s hand slid into his hair, tangled there and tugged his head away, firm but not ungentle. 

“Patience, sweet thing,” he chided gently. Kissed John, chaste and sweet. “Do you know the colour system?” 

John nodded, pulling his own teeth between his lower lip. Lafayette’s hand in his hair only sent that sweet buzz in his veins higher, made him quiver with the need to be good. 

“Tell me,” Lafayette prompted.

“Green means good, yellow means pause and talk about it, red means hard stop,” John recited, squirming against Lafayette, impatient. 

“Good.”

The pause was worth that one word of praise, singing like the sweetest drug through John’s body. 

Lafayette tugged him back into a kiss, tongue licking into John’s mouth, stoking that heat higher, his hands stroking back down John’s body. He slipped his finger to the cleft of John’s ass again, stroked, teased, until John was whimpering into his mouth, desperate for more. 

John whined when Lafayette pulled back again, twisted to reach over the side of the couch, fished in the front pocket of the suitcase and came back with a travel bottle of lube. Slicked up his fingers while John watched with his mouth slightly open, breath shallow. Felt helpless and poised, desperately wanted Lafayette’s touch, Lafayette’s voice telling him what to do, how to be good. 

Lafayette stroked one finger between John’s cheeks, brushed it gently over his hole. 

John jolted, breathed out sharp through his nose, and leaned in for a kiss. 

“No, pet. I want to watch your face. You may put your hands on my shoulders if you need to balance,” Lafayette instructed, voice so gentle, so sweet, yet laced with something darker, something that stoked the buzz of heat in John’s body. 

John nodded, placed his hands on Lafayette’s shoulders because he was aching to touch, and spread his legs a little wider, gave Lafayette more room. 

Lafayette’s finger circled his hole, light and gentle, almost delicate touch that kept John trembling and needy, spread out and helpless on Lafayette’s lap. He caught his lower lip between his teeth again, watched Lafayette watch him, couldn’t look away from the intense look on Lafayette’s face as he stroked him, slick fingers teasing him until his rim was swollen and almost aching, desperate for more. 

The feeling of Lafayette’s finger sinking into him damn near had his eyes rolling back in his head. 

John’s mouth dropped open on a low moan and he clenched around Lafayette’s finger, rocking down against it. 

Lafayette pumped his finger in and out gently, hummed soft to himself, and changed the angle. Pressed down on John’s prostate and had him clenching around him all over again, head dropping forwards, dry sob of pleasure ripped from his throat. 

“There we go, listen to you John, you sound so sweet. I want you to fall apart on my fingers alone, come on pet…” Lafayette’s voice in his ears and his finger in his ass, stroking relentless over his prostate hiked pleasure higher and higher through John’s body, strung him tight all over, made him cry out wordlessly in response. 

“Lafayette, Laf, Lafayette, oh my god,” John panted, cock dripping on Lafayette’s stomach. 

“That’s it, good boy, what a pretty little pet I’ve found, are you ready for another, sweet thing?” Lafayette teased the tip of his middle finger up against John’s rim, pressed down on his prostate and rubbed so John was seeing stars, could barely string two words together in his head.

“Please, please,” John’s pleas turned into a moan as Lafayette sank his second finger inside him, pumped both in and out, spread them apart to stretch him, and rubbed over his prostate again. And again. And again. 

“Can you come like this, little one?” Lafayette asked as he gave John’s prostate a particularly firm stroke. 

John gasped, shook his head, curls bouncing wildly. 

“No, no, I’m sorry,” He wished he could, wanted to be good, wanted to please Lafayette, wanted to come on his fingers alone if that’s what Lafayette wanted of him. 

Lafayette brought his other hand to John’s cock, stroked him with tight strokes, palm rubbing over the sensitive head, slick with precome. 

“Shh, sweet thing, it’s alright. Can you come for me, pretty boy?” Lafayette’s voice soothed John, and it hiked his pleasure through the roof. 

He came with a howl, Lafayette’s name on his lips, clenched tight around his fingers as he spilled thick ropes of come between them. 

Trembling a little, John leaned forwards, let his head drop to Lafayette’s shoulder. 

Lafayette let go of his cock to stroke up and down his back, slow, soothing strokes. He pumped his fingers in and out lazily, avoiding John’s prostate, letting him catch his breath, just enough to keep John moaning soft moans into the crook of Lafayette’s shoulder. 

“Rest a moment, pet, and then I must taste you, before I fuck you.” Lafayette kissed the side of his head, and John moaned, cock twitching at the suggestion. 

He melted into Lafayette’s loose touches, face tucked against Lafayette’s neck, just breathing, absorbing the gentle pressure of Lafayette’s slow strokes, and the almost absent way his fingers were still working inside him. 

The silence was shockingly comfortable for two people who had only just met. 

The moment John began to grow hard again, Lafayette was scooping him gently up. He walked two steps and laid John out on the bed on his stomach, brushed his hair aside and pressed a sweet kiss to the back of John’s neck. 

John moaned softly, felt blissed out, felt liquid, felt only half there, half real. He arched into Layette’s mouth as he kissed down his back, fingers still pumping slowly in and out. His fingers stilled as his mouth reached the cleft of John’s ass, and spread out inside him, holding him open as he licked a wet stripe of heat to his hole, and stroked his tongue right in. 

John made a strangled sound of pleasure, fingers finding the sheets and gripping them tight. 

Lafayette fucked his tongue in and out between his fingers, teased at John’s rim, alternating light kitten licks with sweeping strokes of the flat of his tongue over the swollen, sensitive flesh. 

John panted his name, over and over, squirming in the sheets, his cock fully hard again and trapped underneath him. 

One of Lafayette’s hands slid between John’s body and the bed, fingers spread wide on his lower belly. He lifted him up off the bed, flat hand supporting him. 

“Go on baby, touch your cock,” Lafayette murmured. He fastened his mouth back to John’s hole, tongue driving into him, fingers pressing deep again to stroke over his prostate. 

John shifted, reached under himself and fisted his cock in his hand. He was glad for Lafayette’s hand holding him up, felt too strung out, too trembling and all undone to hold himself up. His legs trembled even with Lafayette’s support. 

Lafayette’s fingers dug in against his prostate, sweet pressure that was just this side of punishing, and John choked on a moan, close to tears with how overwhelmingly good it all felt. 

He stroked himself fast and hard, no finesse to his touch, didn’t care, just needed to come. 

Lafayette moaned against him, gentle vibration against his rim, and that skilled tongue teased and licked at him, almost too much on top of everything else, and then John was coming again, vision gone white, loud, sobbing moan from his throat as his orgasm wrung him out. 

Lafayette let his hips settle gently back to the bed, withdrew his fingers and kissed back up John’s back. Lay half beside him, half on top of him, and John moaned softly, every nerve alight. 

He felt so good, strung out and taken apart, floating somewhere not quite real, not quite in his body, but not quite gone, either. He turned to curl into Lafayette, too out of it to even begin to be embarrassed at how needy he felt. He nuzzled into Lafayette’s chest, kissed the soft skin there. He could feel Lafayette’s cock, hard against his hip, knew he should do something, but couldn’t quite get his body to cooperate. 

Lafayette kissed the top of his head, rubbed his back slow and gentle while John’s breathing came down. 

“You are such a delightful surprise, John. What a sweet thing, what a good boy,” Lafayette’s soft words of praise made John feel safe and warm, wrapped in a gold glow that muffled everything except for Lafayette’s touch, Lafayette’s voice. He could have stayed here forever, just like this, but…

“Want…” John murmured, twisted to blink sleepily up at Lafayette, marvelled a little at how this man had gotten so deep under his skin so quickly. “Want you… to feel good… too.” He felt a little drunk, words slurred a little, could barely string his thoughts together enough to get the words out. 

Lafayette smiled, stroked the backs of his fingers across John’s cheek and kissed his forehead. 

“You are so sweet, little pet. Don’t worry, the moment you are ready I’m going to fuck your perfect little ass so hard you cry,” Lafayette said, sweet smile on his face. 

John shivered, and whimpered, stomach twisting pleasantly at the suggestion. 

“You like that, sweet thing?” Lafayette asked. He stroked his finger tip down John’s nose, and John smiled back, little loopy, all sweet, felt nothing but bliss. 

“Yes. Please, fuck my ass Lafayette,” John mumbled back, words loose, body loose, would have let Lafayette do just about anything he wanted. 

“Hmmm…” Lafayette pulled back a little, considering. “Do you really want it, though, sweet one?” He asked, stroking his hand down John’s belly. 

John whined, nodded with his lower lip between his teeth. 

“Yes,” He panted, pressing into Lafayette’s touch, cock hardening again slowly under Lafayette’s intense attention. 

“Are you sure?” Lafayette smirked, ghosted his fingers over John’s cock and made it twitch. 

“Yes, yes I’m sure Lafayette,” John whimpered. He huffed, impatient, and squirmed over on his back, spread his legs, looked over at Lafayette pleadingly, begging. 

Lafayette raised his eyebrows, the look on his face making John blush. 

“Let me hear you beg for it, sweet thing,” he murmured, trailing his fingertips over John’s hip bone and down the inside of his thigh. 

“Please, please, Lafayette, I want you to fuck me, need to feel your cock in my ass, please…” John babbled, reached for Lafayette’s cock only to have his hand batted away. 

Lafayette’s fingertip circled his rim again, made him cry out, still wet and open, but sensitive. 

“Laf! Please!” John arched his hips up, choked on a sound that was more sob than moan when Lafayette’s finger sunk into him again. “Please, please, fuck me, Lafayette, Lafayette…” John’s breath hitched in his chest, voice broken, heavy and dripping with need. 

Lafayette pushed himself up and over, settled between John’s spread legs. He stretched across John and snagged a condom from the drawer. He ripped the package open with his teeth, the sound drawing the tiniest whimper from John’s lips, and rolled it on. He leaned in and kissed John, soft and sweet, then pulled back again and pulled his finger out, replacing it with the head of his cock, just barely pressing in. 

Paused.

Waited.

John burst into tears. Dissolved in a mess of ‘please’ and sobs, felt so empty, so stretched, needed Lafayette’s cock to fill him up so much. 

“Shhhhh baby, baby, it’s alright. You look so pretty when you cry, so good for me, so eager to please, what a sweet boy…” Lafayette brushed a hand over John’s sweaty forehead. As he spoke, he pressed slowly in, cock filling John, agonizingly slow, the stretch so good that John arched against it, tears streaking his face, mouth open and panting. “Tell me how it feels, that’s my good little pet.”

“So good, ah. Please. Feel so full. So good. You’re so big,” John babbled, hands clutching at Lafayette’s back, hips canting up, so needy, so desperate. 

“Oh, sweetness. You feel like perfection. So tight and so hot.” Lafayette leaned in, kissed the tears off John’s cheeks as his hips started to move, drawing his cock back almost all the way out, then plunging back in, started slow, deep.

John relished the way it felt, how taking it slow amped every sensation up impossibly high. 

His world narrowed to the drag of Lafayette’s cock inside him, the blooming pleasure of stroke after stroke right on his prostate, slick sound of Lafayette’s cock in and out of him, slap of skin on skin, Lafayette’s soft huffs of breath, his arms on either side of John’s head. He got lost in it, whole body glow buzzing higher and higher as pleasure curled in his belly and drew him tighter, buzz louder, everything winding up impossibly inside him. 

His cock dripped on his stomach, Lafayette’s hips moving harder, faster, driving him closer and closer to orgasm.

“Lafayette, please, please, come, gotta come,” the words spilled out of John’s mouth, pleading, desperate, strung so tight he was trembling, aching, sweating all over, his face damp with tears, precome sticky on his belly. 

Lafayette shifted back onto his knees, hiked John’s hips up, and drove up into him that way, nailing stroke after stroke right into John’s prostate, made him howl wordlessly, head tossing on the pillows. His hand found John’s cock, stroked in time with his thrusts. 

The way Lafayette’s hips stuttered, then stilled with his cock buried deep inside him as he started to come, and the feeling of being pumped full of Lafayette’s come, the way John’s name fell from Lafayette’s lips like a revelation- 

John came, dry shocks of pleasure unravelling all his seems as his tight walls pulsed around Lafayette’s cock. His vision went white, breath caught in his chest on a soundless cry, whole body shaking, whole body tight. 

He went boneless, melted into the bed beneath him all trembling, all shaking, all undone. Tears tracked slowly down his cheeks still, and he couldn’t do anything, could barely register he was crying at all, felt half floated away on that sweet glow. 

Lafayette kissed him, tugged him gently back, just a little. 

“Let’s get in the shower, little one. Let me care for you?” Lafayette murmured, soft kiss to John’s forehead. Wrapped him up tight and warm in a protective bubble of affection. 

John nodded, never wanted to tear his gaze from Lafayette’s face ever again, melted against Lafayette when he picked him up, head dropping to his shoulder, never wanted to come down, never wanted this to end, had never felt so enveloped in something that looked an awful lot like being loved. 

He was dimly aware of Lafayette carrying him into the bathroom, dimmer lights switched on and bathing the sand coloured room in a warm, low light. Into the shower and then he was set to his feet, cradled close, head on Lafayette’s chest, his strong arms around him, the cool spray of the shower soothing his sensitive skin. 

“How is the temperature, pet? Is it okay?” Lafayette’s hands, smooth with vanilla and sandalwood scented body wash, rubbed gently up and down John’s back, washed him clean with careful caresses. 

John nodded against Lafayette’s chest, and turned his face into the downy hair to hide a jaw-splitting yawn. 

Lafayette chuckled softly, and kissed the top of John’s head. 

“You were so perfect for me, John, sweet thing, how can I make you feel good?” Lafayette held him like he was the most precious thing on earth, and John just soaked it up, could have drowned here and died happier than he’d ever felt. He shook his head, sighed shakily. 

“This is good,” he wouldn’t have known what to ask for, if it wasn’t. 

They stayed like that for a while, John drifting slowly back to earth, cradled in Lafayette’s arms. Lafayette washed John’s face carefully free of any trace of tears, kissed him slow and sweet, towelled him off after they got out of the shower. 

John swayed on his own two feet, still felt all unsteady, all undone, and was dreading the walk back to his own room more and more with every passing second. He didn’t want to go, wasn’t sure he could actually find his way back to begin with, and didn’t want to sleep alone, not after the way Lafayette had taken him apart so perfectly, and put him back together with even more care. 

It always sucked, leaving a one night stand’s place, going home alone, the come down hard and fast and sharp. Was a big part of why he didn’t often do things like this. 

 

Lafayette led him back out of the bathroom with a hand on his wrist, then let him go and got back into bed. 

John swallowed hard, closed his eyes for a moment, felt all lost and adrift. 

“I uh… I’ll go now, I guess.” Hated how raw, how awful it felt, hated the lump in his throat and his own weakness, how badly he wanted to stay. 

Lafayette was back up off the bed like a rocket, hand on John’s shoulder, the other finding his chin and tipping it up, brows furrowed with concern. 

“Why would you want to leave, sweet thing?” Lafayette asked, genuine confusion in his voice. 

John frowned, tilted his head.

“Uh…” 

“Do you really want to leave, John?” Lafayette stroked his thumb over John’s chin, and John cracked. Shook his head.

“No,” He whispered.

“Then stay. Please. I would not feel right letting you sleep alone, after this evening, and I would very much love it if you were to stay.” 

Relief rushed through John, took the little bit of strength he’d gathered and yanked it out of him in a sudden whoosh. 

“Okay,” He whispered, and turned to fall into bed. 

The last thing he remembered was the way the bed dipped when Lafayette got in, and the way his whole body melted with relief as Lafayette pulled him close.

-

John woke up slowly, half underneath Lafayette. The sheets were somewhere by their ankles, and John shivered where Lafayette’s body wasn’t keeping him warm. He huffed softly, tried to tuck himself farther underneath Lafayette’s heavy warmth. 

Lafayette muttered something in French, and squeezed John like he was afraid he was leaving. 

Smiling, John twisted around and pressed a kiss to Lafayette’s neck. 

Lafayette hummed in satisfaction, relaxing again. 

John drifted between wakefulness and sleep, in and out, body loose and relaxed, warm under Lafayette, still felt wrapped up tight in his affection, the afterglow from last night stretching on into the morning. 

When Lafayette finally woke, he pushed himself up on his elbows and beamed down at John like finding him there was the best thing that could have ever happened. 

The joy was infection, and John grinned back. 

Choked on a ‘good morning’ when Lafayette shifted smoothly down the bed and swallowed his cock in one smooth motion. Came only a few short minutes later, his hands buried in Lafayette’s hair, body arching off the bed. 

Returned the favour on his knees on the floor, fingers spread wide on Lafayette’s thighs while Lafayette held him by his hair and fucked his mouth. 

Topped it off with breakfast, curled together on the love seat, waffles and whipped cream and fresh fruit, champagne crisp and cold. 

When Lafayette took it as a given that John was joining him on the beach, John couldn’t bring himself to question it, just pulled on his swim trunks and followed along. 

-

They spent the day like that, basking in sun and shade in turns. Silence and conversation ebbing and flowing, hot sun and white sand. 

Lafayette bought John a turtle floatie, pushed him out to sea in it and kissed him until he was dizzy and breathless, palmed him under the water until he was coming in his swim trunks, moans muffled by Lafayette’s mouth. 

Fell asleep on a beach chair in the shade after lunch, and drifted back to wakefulness in the late afternoon, sun low over the horizon, the sound of Lafayette speaking in French on the phone gently tugging him back. 

Spent that night wrapped up in each other too, in John’s room this time. Fucked on the love seat. On the balcony. In the bed, and finally in the shower before passing out cold, tangled tight together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO PROOFREAD THIS.
> 
> It got sad at the end sorry.

John slept late the next day, utterly exhausted, and woke alone. 

His heart sank. He wasn’t ready to come down from such an incredible high. Instead, he pulled the blanket back over his head and went back to sleep. Relished the quiet. The stillness. The cool air and the peace. Ignored the part of him that worried over Lafayette’s absence. 

When he finally got up, he found that he hadn’t needed to worry at all. 

Lafayette had left a note on the bedside table, tucked next to a plate that held a croissant, and a handful of chocolate dipped strawberries. 

_Dinner at 8 at La Cucina. I hope to see you there, little pet._

John swallowed his glee. Couldn’t keep the grin off his face. 

Spent the day poolside with a book and a steady stream of daiquiris, just enjoying the quiet. Birds chattered busily to each other over head, and an iguana lounged beneath his chair for a while. 

If he was perfectly honest, he was glad not to have to move much, worn out, blissed out, and a little bit sore. 

Had a nap back in his room that afternoon, and by the time he met Lafayette for dinner, he felt refreshed. 

-

Woke the next morning with Lafayette’s mouth on his shoulder and his lubed up fingers pressing insistently at his rim. Moaned and arched into it, let Lafayette fuck him awake, soft and sweet, came into the sheets with a deep groan. 

Didn’t really wake up until Lafayette bent him over in the shower and slid two fingers back into him, humming to himself like he was thinking about something, John moaning in surprise, legs spread and braced, water running down his face. 

“May I plug you, little one?” 

Moaned loud at the suggestion, clenching around Lafayette’s fingers. 

“Please.”

John squeaked in surprise when Lafayette didn’t even leave the shower, just produced a plug from _somewhere_ , and carefully worked it into John. 

Pulled him back upright and kissed his forehead, then turned off the water and threw a towel at him. 

“Get ready, we’re going on the catamaran tour today.” Lafayette sauntered out of the bathroom, towelling off as he went, leaving John gaping, open mouthed, after him, towel on his head where Lafayette had thrown it, struck dumb. 

He stared after Lafayette, jaw working, no sound coming out, felt the stretch and press of the plug even more now. 

“Uh… Lafayette?” He finally managed to ask. He pulled the towel off his head and dried off, breath catching when the plug moved inside him. 

“Yes, mon petit?” Lafayette poked his head back into the bathroom, already dressed in a white tank top and red board shorts. 

“Uh… plug?” John hung up his towel, padded out into the room.

“Yes, you are plugged. And?” Lafayette smirked, watching as John picked up his clothes from last night, blue and green shorts and a black tank top. 

“And… you want me to go on a catamaran tour. With this in my ass? No way!” John tugged on his clothes, blushing bright at the thought. 

Lafayette’s arms snaked around him from behind, tugged him back against him as he nuzzled into John’s neck. 

John laughed, and leaned back into Lafayette, struck again by how surreal, how amazing it felt to have Lafayette so suddenly and completely in his life, acting like they were boyfriends, and treating John like gold. 

“Yes, I want you to go on a catamaran tour with a plug in your ass,” Lafayette replied. He slipped his hand between them and found the plug, rocked the heel of his hand against it and pushed it up into John. 

John moaned and leaned into it, head falling back against Lafayette’s chest. 

“Fuck. Laf. How am I supposed to do _anything_ like this?” John whined. He could already feel his cock taking an interest, just from one push of Lafayette’s hand, how was he supposed to get through a day, in public?

“You’ve never been plugged in public before?” Lafayette asked, voice low. Rocked his heel into the plug again and made John choke on a moan. 

“No.” John shook his head, swallowed hard, tried to rein in some level of control. 

Didn’t really succeed, especially not when Lafayette inhaled sharply, and knocked into the plug more firmly. 

“All the more reason to try it. Come on.” Lafayette stepped away, letting go of John so quickly John’s knees almost buckled and he whined at the loss of contact. 

John took a deep breath, pulled on his clothes, and shifted his hips, trying to get used to the way the plug felt in his ass. He could do this. He could. 

And damn, if he wasn’t going to make Lafayette regret it.

Grinning a little, John joined Lafayette at the door. 

Lafayette caught him in a one armed hug, pecked a kiss on his lips, and pulled back to look at him seriously. 

“Colour?” 

John grinned.

“Green.”

-

It turned into one of the best days of John’s life.

The sun high in the sky, temperature perfect, sea calm… John rode at the very front of the catamaran the whole way out, wind in his hair, soaked head to toe from the salt water waves, smile plastered on his face so wide his cheeks hurt. He loved the ocean, loved the water, could have stayed right here in the sun and the salt spray forever.

Lafayette rode higher up on the front of the boat, stretched out in the sun, dry and absolutely basking. He was catching the eye of some of the other tourists, but John’s smile only grew when he realized that Lafayette was looking only at him. 

Surreptitiously, John didn’t let Lafayette close enough to touch him all morning. Took every opportunity to bend over, cock a hip, stretch just so, preened a little under the heat of Lafayette’s gaze, and stayed just out of reach. 

Forgot all about teasing him for the hour they were in the water, snorkels on, swimming lazily around the reef. The sea turtles were bold, used to being fed, and they came right up to them. Sting rays and colourful fish filled the reef, and John took it all in with wide eyed glee, Lafayette at his side.

Lay on the top of the boat for the ride back, stretched out in the sun on his chest, relishing the way his skin warmed as it dried. 

Lafayette stretched out next to him, and slapped him playfully on the ass, right over the plug. 

John yelped, jolting at the sudden pressure, and blushed furiously, burying his face in his arms. 

Lafayette leaned close, mouth next to John’s ear.

“You are being very naughty, little pet. Who knew you were such a tease?” Lafayette’s whisper was low and hot, words only for John. “You are lucky we are in public, sweet thing.” Lafayette’s words held dark promise that made John shiver, and bite back the tiniest of moans. 

Sitting through dinner was a struggle, the plug pressing into John’s ass. He tried not to squirm, tried to focus on eating, on chatting idly with Lafayette – learned that he owned homes in New York, Paris, and Italy, that he didn’t know how to drive, or cook, and that he owned two horses in Italy named Merlot and Shiraz, among other things. 

Almost choked on his wine and barely succeeded in spitting it out down his chin when Lafayette’s bare foot pressed into his crotch and rubbed, teasing. 

“Stop that!” He hissed, blushing furiously. 

Lafayette just grinned, and pressed harder. 

John glanced around, sure someone would see. Swallowed another large mouthful of wine, and whispered ‘yellow’. Didn’t want to totally lose his composure in public. 

Lafayette backed off immediately, dropping his foot to the ground. He reached out a hand, palm up, across the table, and John slid his own hand into Lafayette’s gentle grip. 

“Okay?” Lafayette asked. 

John nodded, took a deep breath. 

“Yes. Just… not here.” Needed to keep some shred of control. 

Lafayette nodded, gave John’s hand a squeeze.

“Okay.”

They shared a rich chocolate mousse for dessert, spoons clinking together. Lafayette batted John’s hand away for the last bite, then fed it to John with his spoon, smiling at the way John’s cheeks flushed all over again. 

-

The walk back to Lafayette’s room felt like it took forever. 

John was more aware of the plug now than he had been all day, felt it shift inside him as he moved, felt electric tension in the air between him and Lafayette. The resort was quiet now, stars just visible through the thick canopy of trees. Everything felt surreal in the dark, lit up by soft lights along the winding paths… 

John breathed deep, could feel his heart rate ratcheting up, skin already prickling with the desire to be good, to do whatever would make Lafayette happy. 

Ached to please.

Lafayette’s hand settled in the small of his back, and John smiled, pleasant glow starting up from the inside. 

They stepped into Lafayette’s suite, door clicking shut behind them. 

John stepped in to kiss Lafayette, and was stopped with a hand on his chest.

“Oh no. Bratty little pets who tease all day don’t get kisses.” Lafayette shook his head, eyebrows raised. 

John swallowed hard. Shifted from foot to foot. Peered up at Lafayette through his lashes. 

Lafayette laughed.

“That does not work on me, sweet thing. Go on and be good now, get your clothes off and get on the bed.” Lafayette busied himself in his suitcase, and John did as he was told, shucking off his clothes and tossing them aside, then stretched out on his back on the bed, breath catching as the plug pressed into him. 

“Laf?” He asked, wondering what on earth Lafayette was doing digging around in his suitcase when he was over here, naked and ready, on the bed. 

“One moment, sweet thing. Be patient,” Lafayette called. 

Huffing softly, John curled his hand around his cock, stroked himself absently to hardness with loose, lazy strokes of his hand. 

Lafayette turned around, bundle of items in his hands, and stopped short, staring at John. He said nothing, just stared, long enough that John blushed, tightened his hand a little. Squirmed. Whined. Canted his hips up enticingly, offering Lafayette a peek at the plug. 

Lafayette just stared. 

“Laf?” John finally asked, cheeks flushed, cock full and hard in his hand. 

“I asked you to be patient, did I not?” Lafayette’s voice was sharp. Cold. 

Made something in John ache and yearn, Lafayette’s coolness almost painful against his needy skin. 

“Yes, yes, you- oh, ohhh! I’m sorry!” John let go of his cock as if he’d been burned. 

“That’s better. Now… you were very naughty all day, teasing me in public.” Lafayette walked over to the bed as he spoke, dropped his handful of things on the bed, and took John’s cock in his hand. 

John whined, hips bucking up into Lafayette’s hand.

“Ah. Non, mon petit.” Lafayette scolded, in French, and gave John’s thigh a stinging slap. 

John yelped in surprise, eyes wide, and stilled, staring up at Lafayette. 

Lafayette smirked, and deftly rolled a cock ring onto John’s cock, and let go.

“Naughty boys deserve to be punished,” he said, matter of fact. 

John’s mouth dropped open. 

“What?”

“Punished,” Lafayette repeated. He picked up a roll of black tape, unwound a stretch, and bit it off neatly. “Colour?”

“Green,” John breathed. Had to make up for being bad, had to show Lafayette he could be good, he could take a punishment if he deserved it. Skin buzzed with the need to show Laf how good he could be, how well behaved. That he wasn’t bad, was worth keeping-

Startled himself with that train of thought-

Breath caught in his throat when Lafayette took his hands, wound the tape – strange tape, not sticky, not to him, felt almost like rubber- around his wrists, stuck it to itself, pushed his hands above his head and firmly into the pillow. 

“Leave those there, or I will secure them.” Lafayette ripped off another strip of tape, and slid his hand behind John’s neck, lifted his head gently, looked down at him, their faces so close. “I’m going to blindfold you now. Colour?”

“Green,” John breathed without hesitation. 

There was something almost ritualistic, the way Lafayette posed the question. The pause. The quiver in John’s voice when he answered. 

The world went black as the tape settled over his eyes. Fastened to itself at the back of his head. He felt Lafayette let his head down, and let him go, and he was plunged into a world of softness, blackness, loneliness. He whimpered, squirmed. 

Forgot himself and tried to reach for Lafayette.

Got a stinging slap to the thigh for his trouble. 

Lafayette pressed his hands back down, and John heard the telltale sound of the tape being torn, slick rubber sound, almost wet. Made John’s cock twitch. 

His hands, secured now. He tugged, testing. Stuck fast.

Squirmed, hips shifting, plug moving inside him, soft sheets with high thread count below him. 

Lafayette close, so close, but not here, not touching John, not kissing John, not on him, not in him, not praising him, telling him he was a good boy, a sweet thing, a perfect pet, nothing.

John burned for it. 

Ached for it. 

Felt a yawning hole inside him opening wider with every second at the loss of it.

Jumped when Lafayette’s hand closed over his ankle. Another ripping tape sound, and his leg was tugged out, secured tight. 

He twisted. Stuck fast by two point now. 

Lafayette’s hand closed around his other ankle. Tugged his leg out. Ripping tape. Secured.

John tugged. Twisted. Stuck fast. 

His heart pounded against the inside of his ribs, goosebumps all over his freckled skin, stretched wide open and vulnerable, ringed and plugged and blind, it all felt like so much, too much. Like fire on his skin. Like ice in his veins. 

A little like drowning. 

“Just look at you. May I take a picture, on your phone, so you can see? You should see yourself John. You look so beautiful…”

The warmth in Lafayette’s voice lit that glow back up inside John. Made him feel a little less like drowning. Made it ache a little less. 

“Green,” John whispered again. Licked his lips. Thought about breathing. Thought about sinking into the too deep stretch in his hips, breathing into it, showing his body it was alright even if it felt for a moment like the stretch was too much. 

Heard the soft click of a camera, just once. 

Then nothing. 

Silence.

Stillness.

Strained his ears to try to hear what Lafayette was doing. Couldn’t hear a thing. 

“Laf!?” 

Edge of panic in his voice. Thrashed in the tape, heart pounding. 

Felt a cool hand stroke slow down his side, and remembered how to breathe. 

“I won’t leave you, I promise. I am going to take the plug out, now,” Lafayette’s voice soothed the heat on his skin, settled his heart, stoked that sweet glow inside him. 

Lafayette’s hand petted the inside of his thigh, then worked the plug gently out. Replaced the plug with two fingers, fucking into him, delivering a firm stroke to his prostate right away, and ripped a howl from his throat. 

John tossed his head on the mattress, arched his hips up, wished he could move. 

Lafayette’s fingers pumped in and out of him, ruthlessly digging into his prostate with every stroke, slick sounds of lube loud in John’s ears. 

“Laf, Laf, fuck, too much!” John wailed, panting. 

“You know your words,” Lafayette reprimanded. 

He fucked his fingers into John harder, faster, shorted out John’s brain until there was nothing but darkness, nothing but the pressure of fingers on his prostate, over and over, harsh. Intense. Too much.

His cock strained against the cock ring, aching, dripping precome onto his stomach. 

Without a breath of warning, Lafayette’s mouth swallowed his cock whole. 

John jerked, a ragged cry escaping his lips.

Lafayette pulled off, sucked the head of his cock with the same punishing intensity he was using to dig his fingers right into John’s prostate, as if he was trying to force an orgasm past the cock ring, and fuck, fuck, fuck it might have actually worked too, except then he was gone completely, no mouth, no fingers, just cool air on John’s wet skin and an absence of touch that made him writhe and cry out. 

He had nothing, no anchor, nothing to temper the blackness, the cool air, the feeling of drowning.

Then Lafayette was back, and it was just as bad in its own way, the pressure so focussed, so intense. Fingers digging into his prostate, stretching him open, dragging over the sensitive bundle of nerves again again again. Mouth back on his cock, tongue driving into his slit, lips tight around his head, then swallowing him down, mouth tight around him, tongue flat on the underside, and John was writhing to get away, breath coming in sobs, too much, too intense, felt like he was going to rip John apart from the inside out. 

Just when he thought he’d shatter, Lafayette was gone again.

It went on like this until John lost track of time. Pressure, then nothing. There, then gone. Over and over and over and over until John was sobbing in earnest, tears streaking his face, chest heaving as he tried to breathe through it, teeth gritted against the word ‘yellow’ on his tongue, refused to give in, didn’t want to say it, had to be good, had to show he could take the punishment he deserved, had to make it up to Lafayette, had to be good, had to be good, had to be good….

Floated away on Lafayette’s touch when he came back gentler this time, teased him up on a warm golden glow to the brink of orgasm, then backed him back down, slow, easy, gentle. 

Popped the cock ring off with a deft touch. 

John sobbed in relief, hands clenching on nothing, toes curled tight. 

This time, Lafayette’s cock nudged up against his oversensitive, swollen rim. Rocked inside with slow, rhythmic thrusts. Found a rhythm that brought John back up again, closer and closer and closer to orgasm, hand wrapped around his dick and stroking in time, closer closer closer-

Lafayette stilled. 

John howled in frustration, the promise of release ripped away from him, so close he could almost taste it. 

“Please Lafayette, please, please, I’ll be good, I’ll do anything, I promise I’m sorry, I’m sorry I was bad, I’m sorry I was a tease, I’m sorry!” John wailed, begged, pleaded, tears streaming down his face, whole body strung tight and practically vibrating with need. He felt hot, he felt too much and too light, like he’d float away if he wasn’t tied down, and he felt like the only parts of him that were real were his wrists and his ankles and the strip of skin just under the tape on his face where the tears pooled and stung, and his too hard cock and his over sensitive walls clenching around Lafayette’s cock. 

Lafayette started to move again, punishing thrusts, hand tight on John’s cock, dragged him relentlessly up towards release, golden glow and warmth flooding through John, even as his pleas fell on silence, no sound but his own sobbing and the slick sounds of Lafayette’s cock in his ass, hand on his cock. 

Stopped short just before John’s orgasm over took him again.

“Lafayette!” John shrieked, and he fell apart. Sobbing, desperate, pleading mess. He babbled a broken stream of words, chest heaving, whole body felt on fire, whole body felt like drowning. 

“Shhh, shh, shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay, I’ll let you come now sweet thing, I promise, you’ve learned your lesson.” Lafayette’s voice, all honey, all soothe, all soft, and his hips moving again, his hand stroking again, and John took a great, shuddering breath but he couldn’t turn off the tears and he couldn’t shut his mouth and he couldn’t keep the pleas off his tongue, words that got looser and looser as Lafayette stroked him closer and closer to release until he was just whimpering Lafayette’s name over and over again, and then he was coming, and he could feel Lafayette’s hips stutter and stall and the rush of warmth inside him as Lafayette came too, and John’s world went white and he broke apart into ten million tiny pieces and he floated away-

-

-floated slowly back down into warmth and water, cradled in Lafayette’s lap, his head tucked against Lafayette’s chest. 

Hummed softly, and nuzzled the wet, downy hairs on Lafayette’s chest. Warm water bubbling around him. Cool breeze in the air. The sound of crickets serenading him back to earth. 

“John?” Lafayette’s voice, soft, gentle. 

John nudged his nose into the soft flesh beneath Lafayette’s chin. 

“Are you back now, pet?” Lafayette stroked a hand down John’s hair. 

John couldn’t quite shape his mouth around words yet. Felt fuzzy, felt soft edged and not quite real. Felt loose, like he’d melted. 

Shifted in Lafayette’s lap. Stretched a little. Rubbed his face into Lafayette’s neck. 

“How are you feeling, John?” Lafayette stroked his shoulders, held him tight, kissed his head. 

John hooked an arm around Lafayette’s neck, butted his head into the crook of his shoulder. 

“Weird.” Managed to get the word out past the fuzz, past the glow. Felt raw and a little unhinged. “Floaty.” Flapped a hand in the air and watched the water drip back into the hot tub from his fingertips, lit up in blue light from underneath. “Where’re we?”

“There is a hot tub on the patio.” Lafayette held a bottle of water to John’s lips, and John drank, cold water spilling down his chin and bringing him that much more back to earth, back to being solid and real again. He shivered, and shoved his face back into Lafayette’s shoulder. Closed his lips around his collarbone and sucked lightly, tongue playing over the salty skin. Grounded himself in the warmth and the taste. 

Lafayette made a soft sound, and let him, hand petting his hair. 

“You were so good, so good for me sweet thing. You took your punishment so well, and you looked so pretty. You were perfect John, just perfect, my sweet, sweet pet.” Lafayette murmured soft words of praise that John could come back on, home into his own skin, his own body. 

Still felt raw and small and too sensitive, but felt safe too, aglow, warm in the water and Lafayette’s arms. 

They stayed like that for a while, Lafayette whispering an ebb and flow of praise into John’s ear, John loose, liquid, drifting back to himself, and sucking on Lafayette’s collarbone. 

“Ready to go in?” Lafayette sat up slowly, and John nodded against him, didn’t protest when Lafayette scooped him up, wrapped him in a towel and carried him in. Wasn’t sure his legs would hold him anyways, and didn’t want to be parted from Lafayette. 

Whimpered a little when Lafayette set him on the counter in the bathroom and stepped away. Swayed. Clung onto the edge with tight fingers. 

“Shh sweetheart. I’m not going anywhere, I just want to put some lotion on you where the tape was,” Lafayette reassured him, and then he was back, long fingers carefully rubbing lotion into first one ankle, then the other. First one wrist, then the other, pads of his fingers gently massaging the sensitive skin, and John had to swallow hard against tears, still felt out of it, felt like everything was simultaneously too much and not enough. 

Lafayette kissed his nose, and rubbed different moisturizer into John’s cheeks with his thumbs, hands cupping his face. 

“There. Oh pet, you are so sweet. You were so good for me. Do you need anything else, before bed?”

John shook his head, just reached out for Lafayette and fell against him, clung on tight.

“Alright. Bed, then.” Lafayette picked him up again, and lay him carefully down in the bed. Climbed in beside him and pulled the blankets up, pulled John close, settled in with a sigh. 

John plastered himself to Lafayette, couldn’t bear to be parted, felt too adrift and too raw and too full of feeling inside to lose the anchor that was Lafayette’s body heat. 

Lafayette seemed to understand, and held him close, whispered praise into his ears until that warm glow rose up again and dragged John under, into sleep. 

-

They spent the next day at the beach, John a little quiet, a little clingy. Lafayette doted on him. Brought him drinks, brought him snacks, rubbed sun screen into his skin and kept kissing him, touching him. Pushed him out to sea on the turtle floaty again, and kissed him in the ocean for hours. 

John perked up by lunch time, and Lafayette suggested a couples massage, but the idea of anyone but Lafayette’s hands on his skin was too much for John right now, almost made him feel nauseous, so he shook his head and they had a nap by the pool instead. 

Wrestled in the water after wards, then went for dinner, sun setting on John’s last day of vacation, his heart in his throat, soft shaking in his veins. He’d found something in Lafayette that he hadn’t known he needed, hadn’t known he craved, and now yearned for like he’d been shown the sun for the very first time. 

LA seemed like a different universe, like a strange place that belonged to a person he wasn’t quite, anymore. Maybe never would be again. 

Somehow knew he’d chase this high for the rest of his life and never find it. 

But how could he ask? 

Later, lounging in the hot tub with a daiquiri in hand, Lafayette called him pet again and the word turned sour in John’s mouth. 

“Do you do this with strangers on every trip you take?” He asked before he could stop himself, gaze dropping to the bubbling water, something hollow inside his chest. 

Lafayette paused, considering. John could feel his eyes on him, razor sharp.

“It depends on what you mean by ‘this’, John,” he answered. 

“The… this. The whole thing. The nicknames and the sex and the fake relationship…” John shrugged lamely, and sipped his drink. 

“Then no. Sex, yes. I will not lie to you, John. I do not like to be alone and I travel often, so I usually find someone to have sex with while I am away.” Lafayette spoke, and John tried to listen, tried to absorb the answer to the question he’d asked. He’d wanted to know that he wasn’t just one pet in a long line of pets, someone Lafayette would forget about as soon as he stepped onto the plane. “But the nicknames, the way we have played, the affection I feel for you? Non, that does not happen every time. You have been a most pleasant surprise, John Laurens.”

The sound of his name, and John looked up, looked at the intense way Lafayette was looking at him, wished he didn’t feel mopey on his last night here, wished he could just enjoy the moments he had left with Lafayette.

“What has brought this on, John?”

John shrugged. Sipped his drink. Tried to meet Lafayette’s gaze and face this conversation like the mature adult he didn’t really feel like being right now. He was too old to believe in fairy tale things like falling in love with the handsome stranger you met and had mind blowing sex with on vacation. He was. 

But still. 

“I just… are you going to replace me tomorrow, once I’m gone?” He had to know, even as the idea made him sick inside, made that gold glow Lafayette had sparked inside him taste sour, still had to know. 

Lafayette shook his head.

“No. I wouldn’t find someone as special as you, John, and so I am not interested for the remainder of my time here. Mexico will always be yours, to me. It will always taste like your mouth, and look like the sun on your freckles in my mind.” Lafayette took a sip of his wine, and set the glass aside. 

“I bet you say that to them all,” John grumped. 

Lafayette was on him in a flash, hands on the edge of the tub, on either side of him, straddling his lap, staring him down so intensely that John’s breath stuck in his throat.

“No, John. I don’t. This has felt as special to me as it has felt to you, I swear. This connection you feel is not something you’re making up in your head. I wish you were staying longer, I do not want you to go, and it is my deepest wish that we meet again someday.” Lafayette spoke with such fierce finality that all John could do was stare up at him. 

There was a long moment of silence, baited breath and loaded stare, and then John was reaching up and Lafayette was diving down and they were kissing like they’d die if they stopped. 

There was an urgency to the sex that night, the kind of heat that only bloomed when you knew you had something precious that you were about to lose. 

Collapsed into sleep at three am. 

-

There was no showy goodbye. 

They ate a room service breakfast in near silence, and John didn’t want to be the one to break, to ask Lafayette for his phone number, his email address, anything. Didn’t want to be the fool who thought this was more than it was, even with all of Lafayette’s words last night. 

So he said nothing, and Lafayette said nothing, and after breakfast John stood with a ‘guess I should go, now,’ and Lafayette looked at him, long and deep and almost sad, but he let him go, and that was that.

As John walked back to his room to pack, he reminded himself;

That was all it was ever supposed to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be more to this.
> 
> There isn't.
> 
> I'm sorry.
> 
> Just know that John sees Laf again, and eventually after much turmoil, they live happily ever after.


End file.
